


Rise of the Vigilante

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A Lot of Death, Character Death, Fanmade Godtiers, Freaky Imps, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Self Insert, Skurb?, This isn't bad I promise, Tragedy, no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you play and game and it ruins everything- not just the world or your reality, but everything that you've ever held dear? Do you give up? Or do you survive, just for the sake of living? A girl who chose silence must aid others in their attempts at life, but will she really find herself helping, or will the call of death pull too strong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise of the Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, a self insert.  
> Hopefully this doesn't go too terribly, I'd like to believe I'm a decent writer. For the record, this will not be one of those 'oh look everyone has fallen love with me and i'm the last hope worship me' sort of fanfictions. It will remain realistic as possible. Thank you.

Your name is LEE COWLEY, and you are TWELVE YEARS OLD. Your interests include LACROSSE, HOCKEY, and also GAMING. You have a strange affinity for CHEAP AND NOT VERY INTERESTING GAMES as your sister describes them. You are an AVERAGE HEIGHT dammit, no matter what your sister implies. You spend your days doing various activities such as ACTING, READING, and playing MINISTICKS. You are currently typing on the computer after returning from another lacrosse practise. What will you do?

\---

Lee's fingers flickered deftly over the keyboard, typing into a chat program called 'pesterchum', the words displayed clearly on the white background, a comfortable dark green in contrast to the purple that usually flew back in angry blocks of speech. He logged on as 'ChallengingDiscrepancy', some half assed name his sister suggested, before messaging said person.

ChallengingDiscrepancy began pestering auditoryDrummer at 10:32 PM 

CD: Hey Liz! How's Brazil?  
CD: Is it warm there?  
CD: I've been busy for the last two days, so I couldn't message you.  
CD: Liz?  
AD: Oh my God you fucking asshole I am going to rip you in half when I get home. You inconsiderate shitstain on the face of the planet.  
CD: What?  
CD: What did I do?  
AD: What time is it.  
CD: 10:45?  
AD: And where are you?  
CD: Red Deer, Alberta.  
AD: And where am I?  
CD: … 40 km from Sao Paulo  
CD: So it's around 1:45 AM there, huh?  
AD: Good job you inconsiderate douche!  
AD: Ugh. I'm awake already, might as well talk for a while.

After a half an hour of sending messages back and forth, Lee was distracted by the familiar 'ding' of a new email in his inbox. Curiosity piqued, the boy opened it only to find a new online edition of Grounded Gamer, the video game magazine he had subscribed to a little while ago- much more interesting than his sister's 'Gamer Glory'. Inside this week's issue was an advertisement for a game, and he happened to have won a free copy! With mild interest, the boy sent a downloadable copy to his sister, who had just filled him in on the day's activities, something about an intense drum sessions that ended in the entire drumline playing with a giant soccer ball and tackling each other. Snickering at her antics, Lee replied.

CD: I sent you a game, we should play it.  
AD: Yeah, okay, but I'm probably gonna invite Mia and Anni  
CD: What why??  
AD: Because I'm not playing with just you.  
CD: Fine.

\---

Your name is LIZ COWLEY and you are FOURTEEN YEARS OLD. Your interests include GAMING, MARCHING BAND, SINGING, and ACTING, as well as anything that counts as an ART. You happen to be quite good at MARTIAL ARTS and FIGHTING, having taken swordfighting and karate. You are TALL for your age, standing at 5'11", and make fun of your VERTICALLY CHALLENGED BROTHER. Right now, you are not in Canada with said, but have travelled to BRAZIL to participate in your marching band competitions. What will you do?

\---

Liz regarded the downloading program with interest- some game called Skurb or something. Sending the file to two of her friends, drummer finally managed to finish running the game on her computer. A server player was currently waiting for her- probably her brother. Quickly registering herself, she linked her account to Anni's, deciding to be her host/server player. However, the motel room was suddenly filled with a large thud, and Liz looked up to spot the nightstand table smacking into the wall, leaving a heavy dent.

"Merde."

\---  
 _months later_

Mia sat in the LAND OF TEDDIES and DEMONS, her computer gloves typing at a hologram keyboard. Around her were the brutally beaten bodies of the monsters native to their version of Skurb. Each of them had made stupid prototypes, Mia laying claim to a sprite prototyped from her dead dog and a book on common and rare demons. Liz hadn't had much on her, and ended up prototyping some horror video games and some scissors. Anni had actually prototyped a doll- albeit a creepy one, but paired with a book on fairies, it wasn't too bad. Lee had ended up prototyping some of Liz's rather macabre drawings and some horror movies. Needless to say, the imps they were forced to face were terrifying, some of them could stalk you for days and you wouldn't know. Mia sighed, and turned to look behind her, shoulder length blonde hair shifting as she did so.

Picking amongst the bodies was Liz, soaked in blood. There were at least thirty malformed freaks that were now dead, and personally, Mia had only killed about three.  
"Liz, it's that guy again."

The taller girl paused, and stood all the way up before making her way back to the shorter of the two. No words escaped the usually talkative, short haired girl, who instead sat beside Mia without a question. Mia turned back to the image of a computer, replying to the messages.

twinArmageddons began trolling cruentusMess.

TA: miia? we thiink we can get you two into our 2e22iion.  
TA: miia.  
TA: li2ten, you need to answer  
CM: Hey. We were fighting.  
TA: oh, you mean tho2e half a22ed iimp2 you have? tho2e are fucked up.  
CM: Yup.  
TA: anyway2, we thiink we know how two get you two iinto the 2e22iion.  
TA: You'll need two help though, and Liz i2 gonnna need two get her act together iif 2he want2 any help.  
CM: … shut the fuck up Captor or I'll end you.   
TA: ii'm ju2t 2ayiing.  
CM: You need her help?  
TA: yeah.  
CM: her handle is auditoryDrummer  
TA: 2hiit, 2he ha2 a pe2terchum thiing?   
CM: …  
TA: okay, okay, ii'm me22agiing her.

A finger tapped Mia's shoulder and her blue gaze turned itself upon her last living friend, a frown painted on her face.  
"You need to talk to him."  
A frown responded from the painted face of the human girl.  
"He needs your help, otherwise we won't be able to get into their session."  
An intense green glare was the answer.  
"Please, I don't want to die here."  
At this, the look softened into one of resignation and Liz sat down and pulled out her phone. Despite having been in the medium for months, she refused to use anything else for chatting. Already, the troll had left a message.

TA began trolling AD

TA: hey, liz, you there.  
AD: Yes.  
TA: Alriight, you know how your a2pect ii2 the viigiilante of realiity?  
AD: Yes.  
TA: Well, you need two help by keepiing realiity away.   
AD: Okay.  
TA: That'2 iit?  
AD: Yes.  
TA: …okay.

After the message had been completed, Liz replaced her phone, slipping it back into the pocket of her slack sweatpants. Mia was distracted by the beeping messages from those people they had been talking to for a while. An agreement had been made- with Liz as a Vigilante of Reality and Mia as a Dame of Dreams, it was wholly agreed that having two new heroes in the alternate session.  
Besides, there was nothing for the two here. Mia's voice shook Liz from her thoughts.

"Ready?"  
She nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments tell me to continue.


End file.
